Witch War
Witch War is the first issue of the comic book Tarot Witch of Black Rose, published by Broadsword Comics, and that serves as introduction to the magickal world of Tarot. Plot Part One The issue begins with Tarot explaining that during Salems' Witch Trails two tomes of magickal knowledge were written: one with spells of harmony and other with spells of destructions. The High Witches deemed the second book forbidden and it was given to the Black Rose Coven to protect it. She explains however that a witch betrayed her coven and stole the above mentionated forbidden book. That witch is Raven Hex , Tarot's sister, who is obsessed with punishing Mankind for it's crimes against Witchkind and plans to use the Book of Dark Magick to create purge (kill) anyone who would be intolerant towards The Craft. Tarot explains further, however, that her vision will not bring a golden age of witchcraft but create a second burning times. At Witch Hallows , Tarot luxurious mansion, the young witch is trying to use the tarot cards to find her sisters location but her sight is blured by Ravens' sorcery. She does, however, forsee that a dark warrior will help her in the quest of stopping Ravens' plans. Tarot walks away from her spell room, knowning that the Witch's Creed ("Do what thou will but harm none") prevents her from using magick in a negative way but it doesn't prevent her from using it to protect herself and those around her. As she walks through the castle, followed by her flying familiar Pooka , Tarot enters a room where a magickal is located: her Witchs' Armor . After dressing it, Tarot picks up the Sword of the Black Rose , a mystical artifact handed by the Goddess herself to the Black Rose Coven to be used in the maintance of the Balance between Man and Magick. Meanwhile, somewhere in Salem, two vandals are destroying pumpkins when they're chased by the owner of the house. Eventually getting rid of the man, the two are captured by Pumpkin Monsters, conjured by Raven, and brought before Raven. The dark witch commands them in a rather aggresive way to they pick up a corpse from an abandoned cemitery . When they try to do so, they are confronted by the Skeleton Man. After defeating them, with the help of local ghosts , the Skeleton Man is confronted by Raven Hex's Pumpkin Monsters. At that moment Tarot appears and uses her magick to destroy one of the monsters. Sadly the surviving one teleports away with the coffin. The Skeleton Man is upset with the events that have just happened and when Tarot tries to explain everything she thouches him, and both of them have a vision of the Lovers Card. Quickly dismissing the vision, the two decide to regain the coffin back. Part Two As the first rays of morning sun enlightens the Forgotten Cemitery, Tarot warns the Skeleton Man that his wounds must be healed. The Skeleton Man calls for Susan and Sally, two-headed ghost to which the stolen coffin belongs to, and tells them to tell the other ghosts to release the vandals. After that the Skeleton Man falls due to his injuries and Tarot casts a teleport spell. Susan and Sally do their job and the vandals, free, flee vowing never to return to the cemitery. Finally they go to a cript where they met a female ghost, who's most intrigued by the "pretty girl". Meanwhile back at the Mansion, the Skeleton Man awakens fully healed. He walks deep into the mansion, encountering various exotic statues of magickal beings until he finally finds Tarot who's cleaning from a bath. The two walk to the kitchen to talk about the events that have unfold previously. Tarot tells him that she's a witch and that she knowns that his name is Jon, because she heard Sally and Susan name. Both explain their life stories: *Tarot grow up openly in a family of witches that, because of their beliefs, were haressed by the locals which enventually led to a accident in school that result in she and her sister were expelled. Their father, enraged, conjured fire to burn the school and monsters to stop monsters from burning their home. However, the Witchs' Creed sent his magick back at him, killing him. Raven was hurt by this and, vowing revenge, begun to study Necro-Magick . Their Mother expelled Raven from their coven, hoping that she would return to the path of harmony, but she conjured a magick bug to gave her a new look and stole the Forbidden Book ; *Jon gained his ability of speak with ghosts in a car accident, when returning back from a day in the park with his girlfriend and dog, a deer poped in the middle of the street. All of them died, but he was resuscitated at the hospital. Soon after he begun to be visited by ghosts, just few at the beggining, but soon turned into a crowd. But eventually he realized that they just wanted to talk, to be have someone protecting their resting place. He became the Skeleton Man. Meanwhile Raven prepares to cast the spell that will ressurect her father and bring a new age for witchkind, saying she never been so alive with something so dead. Part Three Jon and Tarot magickaly arrive at the cemitery and are greeted by Cript Chick, Jon's girlfriend, who was previously warned by Susan and Sally about his voyage. Jon asks Cript Chick for the girls, as they need them to find the location of their body and Tarot's spellbook. Interested about the "raise the dead part", Cript Chick goes head after the girls use their psychic conection to their body to find its location. Cript Chick meets Raven at her Tower, sharing her knowledge about the groups plan to stop Ravens' magick in exchange that Raven ressurects. When Tarot, Jon and the girls arrive outside the Tower they're greeted by the Pumpkin Monsters. After using a Fire Charm to get rid of the monsters, Tarot levitates herself and Jon to the top of the Tower, where they are magically chained. Tarot tries to reason with her sister, saying that the Witchs' Creed enables witches to use their sorcery in any way they wish but they should never harm none. But Raven desmisses it saying that to change actually happen one must do something and that she can't understand The Craft if she ignores the dark side of magick. She says that with her learned powers she will bring a new age of glory and power that will bring decease, hate and persecution to an end, despite the protests of Tarot that it will bring a Second Burning Times. After Raven teleports herself away (along with the book and coffin) Pooka, Tarots familiar, arrives to release them. Jon caughts Tarot from the fall and the two kiss passionately. Meanwhile Raven arrives at Salem, which is celebrating Samhain, and declares that Mankinds reign has come to a end and, throwing magick seeds, she conjures a army of Pumpkin Monsters that bring a new age of witchery upon the world... Part Four Meanwhile, Tarot and Jon leave the Tower of High Witchery and the girls tell them that their body is at a hill. Jon rushes to recover the body while Tarot flies to Salem, which is being consumed by Witch Fire. Tarot demands Raven to call off her spells before things get worst. Raven claims that Mankind will never accept witchery, pointing that the Witch Museum has nothing to do with their beliefs but Tarot says that it's a monument to remember how people can be evil toward others. Raven tries to crash a family with a building, distracting Tarot for enough time so she could teleport away. Raven arrive to see Jon nearly smuggling the coffin but she conjures a wind blast , knocking him up. Without no one to oppose her, Raven performs the her ressurection spellcraft that makes the moon magickally shift to Full Moon, a fact that goes doesn't goes unnoticed by Mother. A blast of energy engulfs the hill and the body of her deceased father appears before her. Cript Chick demands Raven to kept her part of the bargain but the witch changes her mind, saying that she has better thing in which spent her magick. This promotes Cript Chick at punching the witch and stole the page with the ressurection magick. Raven, overjoyed, embraces the figure of her father, as Tarot and Mother arrive. They say that she hasn't ressurected her father, just his anger. Just as Raven protest, the figures turns into a monster with various tentacles that attempts to kill everyone. Jon, awaking up, conjures up the spirits of the witches that died in the Witch Trials to help the Black Rose Coven. Even with fairies and ghosts helping, the beast makes it to overpower them and, when trying to murder Raven, the beast hits Mother that sacrifices herself to save her daughter. Enraged, the two evoke a powerful storm of pure magick to destroy the beast, conjuring the Goddess herself. With the beast defeated, the witch sisters tend to their wounded mother, that gaves her blessing to Tarot and Jon. Raven says they can heal her with magick but then the ghosts that Jon conjured up previously warn her that her dark magick has resulted in a innocent to be hurt and that only the Goddess can decide when the world is ready for her. Later, back at the Mansion, Mother is being tended and pleas for forgiveness to Raven, for expelling her from the coven. Raven claims she has forgiven her but that her vision of a world ruled by witchery hasn't changed. Trivia *This issue introduces the main characters as well the plot that composes the series: Man's intolerance towards The Craft. Category:Comics